Juste un instant
by Abbym0
Summary: Dean et Castiel massacrent un gigantesque nid de vampire. Dean, épuisé, souhaite seulement un instant pour se reposer et reprendre son souffle. Juste un instant qui peut lui être fatal.


**Hey everybody :)**

 **Je voulais juste vous remercier de prendre le temps de vous perdre ici. Ça me fait prodigieusement plaisir de voir qu'autant de gens puissent me lire... Alors merci infiniment.**

 **N'oubliez pas qu'une review (positive ou négative) est le plus beau cadeau qu'un auteur puisse recevoir. Un petit mot personnel d'un lecteur c'est tout simplement magique.**

 **Bonne** **lecture.**

* * *

Un nouveau coup de machette dans les aires, le vampire l'esquive. Dean est totalement dépassé par la situation. Comment un nid de vampire peut-il être aussi rempli ? Autre coup de machette : décapité. Nouveau vampire à la charge, nouvelle bataille. Il jette un coup d'œil à Castiel, il a l'air de bien s'en sortir contrairement à lui qui est épuisé par ces créatures. Il ne tiendra pas longtemps si Sam n'arrive pas vite en renfort. Mais il ne viendra pas. Son frère ne sait même pas qu'ils sont ici, dans l'urgence il n'ont pas eu le temps de lui dire qu'ils devaient partir.

Nouvelle décapitation réussie. Combien il en reste ? Sept, huit ? Il n'en sait rien mais il est à bout de force. La blonde qu'il affronte à présent le plaque au mur, prête à le mordre mais il parvient à reprendre l'avantage et à bout de bras, la lame contre la gorge de la vampire et finit par réussir à en venir à bout.

Exténué, c'est le mot. Il sent du sang couler sur sa tempe, sans doute s'est-il blessé à la tête plus tôt dans son combat. Et sa lèvre, bon sang sa lèvre inférieure est en feu, totalement éclatée. Il veut un instant pour se reposer contre ce mur, juste petit un tout petit instant pour reprendre son souffle. Il ne voit pas la menace arriver, juste le temps d'entendre Castiel hurler son nom pour le prévenir. Le pauvre Castiel qui à lui seul combat six vampires à la seule force de sa machette et ses pouvoirs angéliques.

Dean n'a pas le temps de se retourner qu'il se retrouve plaqué dos au sol. Dans la brutalité de l'assaut, il a perdu son arme et est à présent totalement démuni face au vampire.

« -Elle était belle la tête de ma copine ? J'espère pour toi qu'elle valait le coup parce que maintenant tu vas mourir, pourriture. »

Encore un de ces vampires qui veulent se venger de la mort de leur chère et tendre. D'habitude Dean s'en contre-fiche et en rit avant de se payer une bonne tranche de tête de vampire. Le problème c'est qu'il ne peut pas le décapiter et qu'il va devoir se battre et le distraire pour récupérer sa machette. Or il n'est plus réellement en état de se battre. Il lance maladroitement une droite en plein dans la face de la créature devant lui mais il ne parvient qu'à peine à le froisser.

« -Bah quoi le chasseur, c'est tout ce dont tu es capable ? T'as rien dans les bras ! » rit le vampire.

Castiel se rend compte de l'urgence de la situation et décapite autant de vampire que possible tout en posant son autre main sur toutes les têtes qu'il trouve pour en dématérialiser le plus et le plus rapidement qu'il peut.

« -Dean ! » crie-t-il à s'en déchirer la voix.

Mais il est trop tard, il voit le vampire penché sur le cou de Dean, en train de drainer son sang. Le chasseur voulait juste un instant pour se reposer et il sent enfin son corps lâcher prise. Ses muscles qui étaient endoloris et usés quelques instants avant, lui faisant souffrir le martyr semblent se calmer, la fatigue latente qu'il ressentait un moment auparavant commence à se transformer en une douce sensation de rêver, sommeiller. Il l'a, maintenant, son instant de tranquillité. Rien à foutre de s'avouer vaincu, il peut enfin s'abandonner, se laisser aller, s'en aller…

 _Non._ Castiel tue son ultime assaillant, cours à vive allure vers son protégé, décapite le monstre et se penche au dessus du chasseur.

Dean pense vraiment que sa fin est venue. Juste un petit instant et il s'endormira pour toujours. Ses yeux se closent, il peut enfin laisser sa tête fatiguée se reposer… _Non._ Il sent une main soulever sa tête et une autre se poser sur son front. C'est Castiel, il le sait. C'est lui et ça sera toujours lui. Une vague de bien être et d'énergie se diffuse dans son corps, de la tête aux pieds. Vivant, il est vivant à nouveau. Plus de fatigue, plus de douleur, plus de rien. Juste vivant.

Comment a-t-il pu penser sereinement à mourir un instant plus tôt ? Et Sammy ? Et Cas ? Il s'est laissé aller comme ça, se moquant royalement de les laisser tomber ! Non, plus jamais. Plus jamais il ne les abandonnera. Ils ont besoin de lui, il le sait puisqu'il a besoin d'eux. Il les aime, tout simplement.

Castiel l'aide à se relever. L'ange le regarde dans les yeux, ne sachant que dire ni que faire.

« -Merci Cas, c'était moins une. » dit-il dans un demi-sourire.

Pour accompagner ses paroles non-dites, il prend l'ange dans ses bras, non dans une brève étreinte virile mais une une longue étreinte fraternelle. Cet ange, cet emplumé angélique est son pillé, sa raison de vivre avec Sam. Heureusement qu'il est là, qu'il sera toujours là. Ils seront toujours l'un à côté de l'autre puisqu'ils dépendront toujours l'un de l'autre. Le sachant parfaitement et en ayant marre de ces putains de non-dits entre eux il se décide a enfin s'ouvrir. Enfin à sa manière. A leur manière.

« -Merci d'être là buddy, merci de faire parti de la famille. »

« -Mais où veux-tu que j'aille Dean ? Je ne peux m'éloigner de Sam et toi, vous êtes aussi ma famille. » il se tait un instant avant de rajouter « Ma seule vraie famille. »

Tout est claire. Les non-dits sont à présent explicites. Ils connaissent le sens véritable de ce qu'ils viennent de se dire mutuellement. Ils s'aiment, tout simplement.


End file.
